This invention relates to a marker buoy, which is useful to indicate the location of an underwater structure. Many fishermen fish at night and have need of marking their spot at night or in low light conditions. This invention also provides a pocket for securing a light stick which when activated, will emit light for an extended period of time. This invention also relates to a method of securing the buoy in a boat in a specified spot so that it might be readily available when needed.